crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Machinery
|hint = Failing a bonus round doesn't cost lives, so retry it! |relictimes = : 2:20:00 : 1:57:52 : 1:36:29 |developertime = 1:28.56 (Hanna D.) |bonus = Tawna N. Brio |prev = Koala Kong |next = Cortex Power }}Wow! Third island, you've beaten the muscle mountain Koala Kong! Hurry, Tawna needs your help! - Level description Heavy Machinery (きかいか けいかく lit. Mechanization Plan in Japanese) is the eighteenth level (including boss fights) in Crash Bandicoot and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the first game and is the first level of Cortex Island, as well as the first level of the Cortex Power Refinery side. It features both a Tawna bonus round and an N. Brio bonus round. It has a secret area where Crash can jump down a gap guarded by two robots near the start of the level. Heavy Machinery was one of the two playable levels in the PlayStation Experience 2016 demo of the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, the other being N. Sanity Beach. Level Description The level is a welcome start to the heavily industrialized Cortex Island compared to the other islands. As the name hints, Heavy Machinery is situated inside a large factory with many mechanisms such as boiling pipes (which can burn Crash) and cold pipes, conveyor belts, and spring platforms, overseen by various robots working for Cortex. One robot crawls along the floor while another spiked robot floats in the air. There are also Hologram Probes watching the bandicoot. Toxic waste can be seen in drain pipes on the wall in the background. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - wooden *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *! Crate (only in the Brio bonus round) *Iron Crate *Outline Crate (only in the Brio bonus round) *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count * Holo-Projectors: 9 * Robot Turtles: 12 * Red Pipes: 24 * Spiked Saucers: 10 * Steam Vents: 12 Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: 3 *TNT Crates: 1 *Other Crates: 29 *Tawna Bonus Round Crates: 19 *Brio Bonus Round Crates: 30 *Cortex Bonus Round Crates: None. *'Total Crates: 82' Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot Prototype, Part 19 Heavy Machinery Crash Bandicoot - E3 Beta Version, Part 21 Heavy Machinery-0 Heavy Machinery - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 13)|The 18th Level. Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 22 - Heavy Machinery - CrashBandiSpyro12's 69 Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Heavy Machinery 100% Gems Walkthrough -HD 1080P-|The 18th Level Remastered. Crash Bandicoot - Heavy Machinery Platinum Relic 15 26 Password This corresponds to a save file at this level (45%, 0 keys, 6 gems). This corresponds to a save file at this level (51%, 1 key, 8 gems). Gallery hm1.png hm2.png hm3.png hm4.png hm5.png hm6.png hm7.png hm8.png hm9.png IMG_3566.PNG|Relocated checkpoint Crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy_2016_12-03-16_011_jpg_640x360_upscale_q85.jpg|Crash in the remastered version of Heavy Machinery along with a Spiked Saucer in the background Crash Bandicoot Robot Turtle.png|A Robot Turtle from Crash Bandicoot Robot Turtle Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|A Robot Turtle from the Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy remake of Heavy Machinery MachineFC.PNG|Fake Crash's location in the level Heavy Machinery Remastered.png|Remastered level Heavy Machinery.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen 229F7B6E-EE3E-4D43-8D07-736AE7F8C957.jpeg|Steam Extractor (N. Sane Trilogy) DAC8AFDC-D69B-4392-837E-19EAC6A5934D.jpeg|Steam Extractor EA731E9E-F69B-4D8B-8044-D1CA656CC907.png|New Checkpoint Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *At last, we have rushed into Cortex's headquarters from here on. You can't defeat the robots floating in the air that have spikes attached on them. Why can they possibly float in such weird place? Trivia *This is the first level in the series to feature robots. *During development of the game, this level was the first successful one with the second being Generator Room. *In the prototype, Heavy Machinery is the second level of the third island instead of Cortex Power. Also, the hologram probes had not yet been finished and appear as floating orbs. They will still harm Crash if he touches them. The probes also appear like this in Generator Room. *In the prototype, the gap that Crash can fall down into a hidden part of the level acts as a shortcut through the level. The shortcut takes Crash up to the point where he acquires the third Tawna bonus mug. The section where the third Tawna mug is located originally extended leftwards, containing steam vents and a pile of crates at the end, which where this Tawna mug was initially placed. *In N. Sane Trilogy, the first checkpoint has been relocated to the bottom of the first platform drop & replaced with a ? Crate. Aso a new checkpoint has been put in at the top of the steps which leads to the 1st aku aku crate *On the original version, the steam vent would use the "burn crash into ashes" death animation, in N. Sane Trilogy it's replaced with the angel death animation. es:Heavy Machinery fr:Heavy Machinery pt-br:Heavy Machinery ru:Heavy Machinery Category:Levels Category:Mechanical Levels Category:Power Plant Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds